The Switch
by ShieldMaidenSamuri
Summary: A spell leaves Regina and Emma trapped in eachothers bodies. They have to work together to get things back to normal and save their son from a horrible fate. Possible SwanQueen Cause why not!
1. Morning Mayor

Hidden deep in a forest and shaded by immense pines. Lay a town where the unthinkable, is true.

That morning the woods like always was full of sound: The wind dancing among the blade-like leaves, the crisp stream finding its way between rocks, birdsong, and from time to time the chitter of insects. The town like the forest also was full of sound. The bells of docks and ships rung as fishermen set to work. People began to grow in clutters as they sent their children away off to school and they themselves set off to work. Waking up upon silk sheets the so called Mayor stretched lazily in her bed and let out a long groaning yawn. She squinted at her room of brilliant light, which by morning was always never undappled. Bright golden beams of light lanced down through her open window and flooded her room. She felt warm, and yet, so cold. _Henry?_ She thought at first, glancing toward her clock to realize she had indeed slept in and that her son would be late. She rushed from the silked cloth that had kept her warm and- stopped.

Henry, she had forgot had spent the night with his mother, Emma. It was somehow because of this realization that the house seemed to grow in size, feeling ever so big and empty. She soothed herself with a shake of her head and gently made her bed. Careful not to leave a single edge unsmoothed or a wrinkle in the fabric. She had just dressed herself when their came a calm tap at her door. Not like the sort of knock, but a tap like something harder than a fist had knocked on it. She turned the knob and gave a confused expression upon greeting her visitor with a half-tired, half-awake voice. "Mr. Gold?"

"Ah, plesure to see you Mrs. Mayor." He smiled, his crooked teeth giving a jagged fearfull look as he walked past her and into her house.

"Come in." Regina sighed, closing the door and with it the sounds of life from outside. All now she could hear seemed to be the heavy foot steps as he walked around her house. She turned around to notice he had left the living room, following the steps and somewhat creeking floorboards she met back with him in the Kitchen.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked, folding her arms. Rumple peered away from the fridge and closed the door, a small sandwhich in hand.

"Oh nothing, I just came over for some ketchup." He smiled "Im afraid Ganny's Diner just ran out."

Ragina rolled her eyes and stepped closer, her bare feet meeting with the sudden coldness of the tile. "Bull. You expect me to think you came here just for that?" She said, aggitation carrying itself in her voice.

"Oh no, you wouldnt happen to have any milk?" He smiled sly, his voice covered in sarcasm.

"Get out?"

"Or what?"

"You really wanna find out?"

Rumple smiled at her threat, perhaps even faintly giggled. He took a bite from his sandwhich and limped toward the front door. Regina walking closely behind.

"You know actualy I wanted to ask if It would be fine if we had dinner sometime?" He said. Regina's eyes widened in confusion and she felt sort of struck back.

"A date?"

"Heavens no." He clarified. Perhaps a bit too harsh. "I just wanted to know if we could, say, tonight.?" He stepped outside onto her pourch.

"Why?" She prepared to close the door but stopped.

"Reasons I would prefer to keep to myself. But Its about Henry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, You just make me a pleasing meal and I may just tell you."

"Or..." She crossed her arms and rested on the door frame, "You can tell me now."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Sorry Regina, But I would prefer to tell you tonight." He nodded before walking off cane in hand. Regina shut her eyes and sighed before closing her door. _Why tonight? _She asked herself. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to put the ketchup back, and also to check to see if by any chance he had messed with anything. Of course much to her suprise everything remaind untouched. Not that there was much of anything in there. Guess she would have to go pick a few things up if she really was going to make a meal. Not that she wanted to cook for him. She groaned to herself, kicked the fridge close, and streatched her arms over the counter. "Fine." She stood up. "If thats how he's gonna play, I just gotta play him harder." Regina said to herself. She grabbed her purse, a black leathered pocket covered bag that carried everything she would basically ever need. And with one flick of her raven hair she was outside off on her way to pick up what she would need.


	2. Fight!

**What do you all think of it so far? Not sure if ill go on from here but it would be nice to get some reviews and what not on how im doing and if I should go on. Thanks. Stay shipping. -_SMS_**

* * *

The town of Storybrook is pretty much your average old town. Except of course filled with people from fairy tales. But let's get on with things shall we.

* * *

Regina walked glumly past the school in which her son Henry sat in, completing his lessons and what not. She thought for a moment about what Rumple had said to her. About how he needed to talk to her over dinner about Henry. It had left Regina in a confused and somewhat fearful mood all morning while she had went shopping to collect an array of goods to prepare for his visit later that night. _He's probably making a big deal about nothing. _She calmly thought and continued walking.

And just as she turned the corner, that's when she saw it.

The yellow death machine that only belonged to the most idiot person in town.

Emma. Swan.

Regina was taken back in disgust, For not only had the car been parked too far from the sidewalk, but also was close near a fire hydrant. "Oh wait till you get an ear full from me Mrs. Swan." She said to herself in a tone so angry, it seemed to silence the world. She opened to Jail doors and walked right into Mrs. Swans office, her face laced in exasperation. Emma didn't even do so much as inconveniencing herself to look up from her news paper. "Hey Regina." She mindlessly said, taking a bite from a powdered donut. This might as well been a death sentence. Regina slowly set her bag down on one of the spare desks. She then proceeded to walk swiftly into Emma's office and pull the paper from her hands.

"Hey, What gives?" Emma asked, staring bewildered as the Mayor tore the paper in two. "Oh don't act so puzzled _Mrs. Swan" _The name trailed in a sarcastic tone_ "_you know why Im here." She dropped the paper into the recycling bin without glancing away from her. Emma smiled in discomfort "Uh- No actually I don't."

"Your car-" Regina pointed out the window "Is a death hazard." She held her head high, taking in the moment of control in the argument. Emma gave a soft chuckle. "Are you serious Regina.?"

"Very." She frowned.

Emma smoothed her hair with her hand and stood up. Her leather coat grasping tightly at her body. The Queen blinked deeply and took a step back. "If you would Mrs. Swan, Move your car farther away from the fire hydrant."

"Something tells me you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Emma said softly with slight sarcasm. She not wanting to have a fight decided it would be a better move to just as Regina asked today. Besides, her head couldn't take another head ake the Mayor caused.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked in raging passion.

Emma turned and raised her hands up, showing her Tired-of-it-all expression. "Look Regina, I just can't deal with it today alright."

"Deal with what?!" The mayor demanded, stepping closer.

"With you." She lowered her hands down to her hips.

Regina had built her rage up enough that day, And what she didn't need was a sassy blonde to push her over the edge. But yet despite the expressions warning the Mayor gave with her face, Like a rattle of a rattle snake, Emma continued as the Queen prepared to strike.

"Look, I just dont know whats with you alright. Its like your always in this mood, Your worse than grumpy. Seriously Regina it's no wonder why the town hates you. Their all-"

There it was. The strike. The forcefully slap of a hand across a face. Its sound echoing in silence. Emma, Whos face had been struck out of the Mayors gaze, slowly twisted back. the Mayors hand still hot and ready for another go.

But She didn't have a chance. Emma slammed full force with all her weight into Regina. Knocking her on top of a desk. Papers, pens, even Ragina's bag split onto the floor in one swift motion. Regina prepared to sit up, But was forced back down by the brutal strength of Emma's arms. She was pinned, trapped between a desk and Emma.

"Oh Fuc-"

A fist pounded itself into her face, she felt what seemed to be her teeth and jaw shattering. She forced a weak kick, But Emma's Legs bound them to the desk. It would seem Magic was no match when her face was being bashed in by a maniac.

"Regina! Stop it!" Emma shouted. Her fists turning to shackles as she clutched Regina's hands to the metal. Regina, tears forming from not sadness but pain over flowed in her eyes. As trapped as she was she could not wipe them away. "G-Get off me!" She shouted.

"Only if you calm down." Emma said, and the queen took notice at how there was no anger in her tone. Regina felt broken, ashamed. She had lost to nothing more than a simple town sheriff. All she could do was stare her in the eyes and nod. Emma released her and immediately catching a moment of her weakness Regina let out a fast and hard kick. The sheriff fell off in sudden pain. The kick of course wasnt that hard, but the heels sure did hurt.

Regina jumped from the desk. Her fists, now free, glowed with fire. But whether it had been the fist to her face, or the bash to her chest, she couldn't help but feel the nauseated feeling to lay down. She wiped her eyes with her hands as the flames quickly vanished. But still her eyes sight remained foggy.

Emma crawled on the floor, standing only with support from the desk. Her head swirled with the sensation as though she had tried to go after her shot drinking record again. She tasted copper on her lips and at the taste felt ready to burst with vomit. "Ugh- Regina...?" She managed to say in-between breaths. "I think- Ugh- I think I need- Urgh- Hospital." She said before falling.

Regina blinked and found herself on the floor beside Emma. "What... What have you done?" She asked before the darkness that blurred the corner of her vision finally took hold of her and ripped her away to a fuzzy darkness.


End file.
